


You can't escape your destiny

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: At this point Qui-Gon wishes his hair was grey, Humour, M/M, Mace also gives Obi-Wan a surprise, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Leia Skywalker, Pranks, Qui-Gon wishing his lineage was not full of pranksters, Supportive CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Qui-Gon is struggling to accept his destiny as a rite of tradition in his lineage, a tradition of being a victim of pranks. Obi-Wan is also shocked by a new role in the Order heading his way, a role he believes Cody and Mace are mistaken to believe the Council would ever think to give him.(Set 20 years after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Child Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	You can't escape your destiny

Obi-Wan was stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea when he turned at the sound of the front door to the quarters open and shut firmly, he smiled hearing the three Padawans laughing as they ran into Aliyash's bedroom, her door firmly shut behind them. He turned to Cody, who was sat at the kitchen table drinking some caf. "I wonder what those three have done now," mused Obi-Wan with a chuckle and a slight shake of his head.

"Knowing Aliyash, Leia and Owen. They've probably pranked someone, they've listened to your stories often enough," replied Cody with a fond smile and roll of his eyes. Obi-Wan nodded his agreement as he sat down opposite Cody and looked towards the Padawan bedroom with a smile. Aliyash had been his Padawan for four years, now fifteen and her stammer barely noticeable which the teenager was very proud of, after working with Obi-Wan for eleven years. Leia and Owen were his Grandpadawans, both taken by their Masters in the same year. A year after she was Knighted, now an unbelievable seven years ago, Ranna had taken Leia, at the time days away from her thirteenth birthday, as her Padawan, just as Obi-Wan had known since Leia was a baby. Two days after Anakin's children were apprenticed, Leia to Ranna and Luke to Depa, again just as Obi-Wan had known for years, Anakin had felt it was the right time to take on a Padawan of his own. Especially as Anakin and Padme had moved into some quarters at the Temple after Padme finished her time serving as Senator. Anakin had explained to Obi-Wan years ago that he wanted to wait until Leia and Luke were Padawans, not wanting to feel like he was unfairly dividing his time between his children and Padawan. So, he had chosen Owen, whose name Cody found amusing as it was the name of Obi-Wan's older birth brother. The two seventeen-year-olds were close with Aliyash and the three Padawans could often be found planning and executing pranks together, something Obi-Wan certainly did not encourage with his own Padawan. But if his Grandpadawans were to share their plans with Aliyash who was Obi-Wan to stop them?

"I wonder who their unwitting victim was," mused Obi-Wan as he took a sip of tea. Almost immediately his commlink sounded a call, Cody raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. Obi-Wan accepted the call and immediately had to bite on his lips to stop himself from laughing. He was faced with the unimpressed look on his former Master's face, his Master no longer having grey hair, but a very vivid yellow. Obi-Wan coughed into his free hand, Cody came around the table to look at the person calling and had to turn around to compose himself. "Ah, Qui-Gon…how can I help you?" asked Obi-Wan, fighting to keep his voice even.

"You can start by telling me where I can find your Padawan and Grandpadawans," stated Qui-Gon, his voice low with annoyance.

"I am afraid I have not seen them since this morning when Leia and Owen came to walk with Aliyash on their way to their lessons," replied Obi-Wan, not looking at the Padawan bedroom door which was slowly opening with a quiet creek. At this point Cody turned back to face Qui-Gon and shook his head, indicating he had also not seen the Padawans in question.

"When you _do_ see them. Tell them I would like a word," frowned Qui-Gon, as he lifted a strand of vivid yellow hair in front of his midnight blue eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded as he stroked a hand over his beard. "I will Master."

Qui-Gon then levelled him with a look he was very familiar with during his own Padawanship, a look that very clearly said 'you are treading on thin ice'. "You can also stop encouraging your Padawan and Grandpadawans to dye my hair. I happen to not mind my hair being grey."

Cody coughed into his hand, covering up his snort of amusement as he rested his free hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Ah, I will try to dissuade more pranks heading your way Qui-Gon."

"Do more than _try_ ," sniped Qui-Gon, his glare boring into Obi-Wan.

"Well at least yellow is more in line with a natural hair colour?" questioned Obi-Wan in attempt to soothe his Master's ire. His only answer was his former Master ending the call. Obi-Wan put his commlink away and then looked up at the Padawans as they stepped out of Aliyash's bedroom. He raised an eyebrow, "I hope at least you got a holo picture of Master Qui-Gon and his hair for the trouble you have caused me."

Owen held out his commlink and brought up an image of a frustrated Qui-Gon marching down the Temple corridor, his new yellow hair swinging with his movement. "Got it right here Grandmaster!"

"Good," smiled Obi-Wan as he took another sip of his tea.

"Make sure to send that to me," added Cody with a smirk. "I'll need to add it to my collection." Aliyash and Owen sniggered as Owen sent the image to Cody.

Leia looked at Obi-Wan with a bright smile, a smile just like her mother's. "So how many of us have dyed Master Qui-Gon's hair?"

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk. "Well, I dyed it pink, Master Feemor didn't want to be left out so dyed it orange, then Cody and Ranna teamed up to dye it green, not long after Anakin dyed it blue and now you three have dyed it yellow. So, that makes five times."

"It's become a tradition now hasn't it?" asked Leia with a smirk.

"A tradition I do not encourage," responded Obi-Wan with a smirk of his own.

"Of course not Grandmaster," grinned Owen.

"Now, you three better go to Master Feemor's quarters, he's an expert at hiding Padawans from an irate, pranked, Master Qui-Gon," stated Obi-Wan as he made a shooing motion with his hand. The three Padawans grinned at him and swiftly left the quarters with waves and grins.

At the scrape of a chair, Obi-Wan looked to his left as Cody dragged a chair around the table so they could sit next to one another. Cody wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Obi-Wan leaned into his cyare's half-embrace. He smiled to himself, thinking about how quickly time was passing, evident by the grey streaking through his and Cody's hair. The black and copper of their hair were still dominant, but with each year that passed, more and more grey began to appear in their hair. He looked up at Cody when he heard his husband chuckle to himself as he looked at the image Owen sent.

Obi-Wan picked up his commlink and called Ranna. When she answered Obi-Wan noticed Anakin was walking beside her, he wondered if they were looking for their Padawans. "It's a good thing you are together, it saves me calling Anakin afterwards. I am just calling to inform you your Padawans and mine will be spending the rest of the day with Feemor."

Ranna burst into laughter, her head dipping forward causing her long black hair to sweep in front of her face. "They pranked Qui-Gon then, that's the only reason to spend a whole day with Feemor."

"Yes, I have already fielded a displeased call with your Grandmaster," he replied. Ranna and Anakin shared a look of amusement.

"What colour did they choose?" asked Anakin, his blue eyes bright with humour.

"Yellow," commented Cody, his laughter bubbling up again at the reminder.

Anakin and Ranna stopped walking as they began howling with laughter, Anakin wiped a hand across his face. " _Please_ tell me they got a holo picture."

"I'm already sending it to you," replied Cody, a wide grin on his face.

"Another one for the album then," smirked Ranna, her brown eyes glinting with mischief. "If Qui-Gon calls, I'll be sure to send him in the wrong direction."

"Rather you than me," replied Obi-Wan. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Anakin's commlink chiming.

"Speaking of. Qui-Gon is calling me," said Anakin, swallowing in an attempt to hide his amusement. As he stepped away from Ranna, Obi-Wan heard him answer his commlink. "Oh, hello Qui-Gon, what can I do for you?"

Ranna looked back at Obi-Wan with a smile. "Well, I best go and help Anakin."

"Good luck Padawan mine," chuckled Obi-Wan. Ranna then ended the call with a wave. Hearing a deep chuckle Obi-Wan turned back to his husband.

"I almost feel sorry for Qui-Gon, but its just too funny," laughed Cody as he looked at the holo picture Owen had sent him after sending it to Anakin. Cody shook his head, "I'm just glad it wasn't me this time."

"They've never dyed your hair," countered Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

Cody shook his head, "no. But I have had a bucket of green glitter dumped on my head."

Obi-Wan put his tea down on the table as he laughed, his shoulders and hands shaking as he remembered the glitter incident. Two years after he first met Aliyash, Ranna had wanted to make the young Initiate feel welcome and liked she belonged in the lineage she would one day be a part of. So, Ranna had gleefully explained the history of pranking in their lineage and picked out Cody as a victim. It had been Aliyash's idea to use glitter from the Creche in their prank. So, Ranna and Aliyash had filled a bucket with the green glitter and placed it over the front door to their quarters, they had both sat on one the sofas, holo camera at the ready. An unexpecting Cody had walked in, only to have the bucket empty the glitter all over him. With Ranna taking a holo picture for evidence and placed it in the holo album she had put together of prank pictures. Yoda had gleefully copied his holo picture of a pink haired Qui-Gon for the first entry and Feemor supplying the second image of Qui-Gon's bedroom furniture stuck to the ceiling.

"You can laugh," chuckled Cody as he gently elbowed Obi-Wan in the side. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to clean up glitter? I was finding it in my hair for _days_."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I think I found some glitter by the front door yesterday, and it has been nine _years_." They shared a look and laughed, remembering the past twenty years fondly. Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder where time had gone. Ranna was now a Knight with a Padawan of her own, Anakin's children were closer to twenty than ten and even Echo's adopted daughter was growing up at age sixteen, something that was upsetting Fives more than Echo to Cody's never-ending amusement. Smiling as he leaned his head on Cody's shoulder Obi-Wan asked, "so do you regret raising some unruly Padawans with me?"

" _Never_ ," stated Cody instantly. He squeezed Obi-Wan closer to his side, "they're one of the best parts."

* * *

Two days later, after Feemor had successfully hidden the three Padawans long enough for Qui-Gon's temper to decrease, peace had been restored to their lineage. Until the next prank Obi-Wan thought fondly. Obi-Wan was surprised when Mace stopped by their quarters. As he opened the front door and gestured for Mace to take a seat on one of the sofas as he said, "I didn't miss a Council meeting, did I?"

"No, you didn't," chuckled Mace. Obi-Wan watched as the Head of the Order sat down with a wince, while Mace was still active, he was starting to look like his eighty-three years. Obi-Wan heard Cody approach and squeeze his hand, he turned and shared a look with his husband. Cody smiled comfortingly at him before Obi-Wan found himself gently pushed towards Mace. Obi-Wan sat down next to the older Master, while Cody sat on the other sofa.

"Would you like some tea Mace?" asked Cody.

"No thank you Cody," replied Mace with a smile and shake of his hand. He turned to Obi-Wan and fixed him with a serious look in his dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" frowned Obi-Wan, he felt himself tense as if readying himself for a fight.

Mace placed a hand on his arm, "peace Obi-Wan. There is nothing wrong." Obi-Wan felt himself relax, but part of him was still wary, not sure what was happening. Sensing that Obi-Wan was still suspicious about what was happening, Mace smiled. "I have decided to retire as Head of the Order." Obi-Wan let the words sink in, he was shocked, although part of him knew this was going to have to happen at some point. But it was going to take some getting used to, with Mace retiring from Head of the Order, that meant he would also be retiring from the Council. And for as long as Obi-Wan could remember, Mace had been on the Council. Mace squeezed his arm and then added, "and as Head of the Order it is my choice who I name as my successor, while the Council will vote in agreement or disagreement. But I choose _you_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi to be my successor as Head of the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan's ears were ringing, and he felt his hands spasm as he squeezed Mace's hand in return. He felt Cody move and sit behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. "I…I must have misheard you."

Mace shook his head with a smile. "You didn't mishear me."

"But…but there must be someone else you could choose. Someone else more fitting for the role! I'm…I'm just _me_ ," protested Obi-Wan, as he shook his head from side to side, his hands shaking.

The older Master leaned forward and clasped Obi-Wan's shaking hands between his warm and steady hands. "And _that_ is the reason why I choose you." At Obi-Wan's confused look Mace smiled and continued. "Your humility means you are never arrogant, you always strive to do your best for the beings in your charge, whether that means your Padawans, your men in the war or beings you meet on missions. _You_ Obi-Wan, are _exactly_ who the Order needs to lead it."

"I…I…I…" Obi-Wan couldn't speak. As a Padawan he had always wondered if he would ever join the Council, a small part of him always aiming that high. But he had never aimed higher, he never thought himself good enough for the honour Mace spoke of.

"I will leave you with your thoughts and husband," said Mace softly as he patted Obi-Wan's hands, before he got to his feet and left the quarters. Obi-Wan was barely aware of Mace leaving, his mind was swirling. He felt Cody's arms tighten around his middle and let himself lean back against Cody's chest, his eyes staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"What's going on in that mind of yours cyar'ika?" asked Cody, his voice gentle as he swept a hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "If you are still thinking you are not good enough for the job, they you are _wrong_."

Obi-Wan gripped Cody's remaining hand that rested against his stomach. "But I'm _not_."

"You _are_ ," protested Cody. "I _know_ you will be just as great in the role of Head of the Order, just as you were as High General of the Third Systems Army." Obi-Wan turned in his husband's hold and rested his cheek against Cody's chest.

"The Council will probably not agree," he stated. Sure of this, there were other, more _experienced_ Masters on the Council. They would all see sense, even if Mace and Cody wouldn't.

"Just you wait. They'll see exactly what Mace and I see," replied Cody firmly, also steadfast in his own belief.

* * *

Five days later Cody was proven correct, and he stood at the ceremony in the Council Room, where his husband was about to be sworn in as Head of the Jedi Order. Four days after the Council vote, Obi-Wan had been walking around in a daze, his blue eyes wide in disbelief. Cody was grinning as he watched as Mace formerly announced his retirement as Head of the Order. Feemor and Qui-Gon were leaning against each other, broad smiles plastered on their faces, Cody bit his lips, Qui-Gon's hair still had a yellow tint to it. Anakin was grinning as he recorded the ceremony, Ranna rested her hands on Leia and Owen's shoulders, the Padawans stood in the Padawan pose, their hands behind their backs, but wide smiles on their faces. Aliyash was stood beside Cody, the fifteen-year-old leaning into Cody's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I Mace Windu, with the backing of the Jedi Council, hereby name you. Jedi Master and Councillor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my successor as Head of the Jedi Order. Do you promise to listen to the advice of your Council and members of this Order, from the Masters to the Initiates?" asked Mace as he stood before Obi-Wan, who was knelt on the marble floor, just as he had done for his Knighting ceremony.

"I promise," replied Obi-Wan, his voice strong, despite the waves of uncertainty Cody felt down their life bond.

"Then I confirm onto you, the rank of Head of the Jedi Order," Mace then gestured for Obi-Wan to get to his feet and then gently directed Obi-Wan into the seat Mace had used in the Council Room.

Everybody clapped and congratulated Obi-Wan. Yoda reached the still sitting Master, as Cody walked towards his husband, he heard Yoda say. "Very proud of you I am. Great Head of the Order you will be." Obi-Wan only nodded in reply, seemingly still in shock. Yoda smiled knowingly and then walked past Cody with a smile.

Cody knelt at his husband's feet and rested a hand on Obi-Wan's knee. "Cyare? You alright?"

"Did that really just happen?" asked Obi-Wan, his blue eyes drifting down to meet Cody's brown ones.

Nodding, Cody smiled. "Yes, it did."

Obi-Wan let out a gust of air as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on his knees. "Oh, by the Force I hoped I was dreaming."

Cody rested one hand on Obi-Wan's head and the other he swept up and down his husband's back. "You have nothing to worry about cyare. You have the Council and I to help you. And I know you'll be a great Head of the Order."

Obi-Wan tilted his head to peak up at Cody. "I still think you heap too much praise on me."

"And I think you do not heap enough praise on yourself," retorted Cody with a smile. He leaned closer to Obi-Wan's face and kissed his husband's forehead. "If you will not believe in yourself, then I will just have to believe for us both."

"I love you Cod'ika," murmured Obi-Wan as he sat up a little, so their faces were at the same height.

"And I love you so very much Ob'ika," replied Cody, he then pressed his lips against his cyare's. Knowing that no matter how much Obi-Wan might doubt himself, he was exactly where he was meant to be. Cody had known his husband was destined for greatness, had known it all the way back to when he first met the copper haired Jedi at the start of the war. And everything he had stood beside Obi-Wan, for twenty-three years, had only proved his initial thought. He knew with certainty that Obi-Wan would go down in history as one of the greatest Jedi Masters to ever live.


End file.
